mi promesa
by ackerman-chan
Summary: La vida era muy injusta el lo sabia, para ser feliz hay que sufrir pero ¿ ya no había sufrido suficiente ? Ella me lo prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado pero no lo hizo ella esta muerta o eso pensaba hasta que la vi con otro hombre y sin recuerdos " que estas dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas " podrá levi recuperarla *Rivamika* es mi primer flict
1. Chapter 1

La vida nunca es justa, cuando crees que todo es perfecto y no podría ir mejor llega la tragedia, es bien sabido que para ser feliz hay que sufrir ¿pero ya no había sufrido suficiente?

Tal vez no eramos la pareja perfecta nuestras típicas peleas sin sentido pero que luego se solucionaban con una mirada y un beso no eramos las personas mas expresivas del mundo y mucho menos cariñosas pero yo la amaba la amaba tanto.

Aun recuerdo el día mas feliz de mi vida y fue cuando le pedí matrimonio fue tan perfecto demasiado para ser verdad.. Tal vez solo tal vez la felicidad es solo una ilusión que tarde o temprano debe terminar.

Flasnback...

Decidí llevarla al bosque era nuestro refugio ese lugar que era solo para los dos caminamos en silencio un silencio cómodo y reconfortante ese día todo era perfecto el atardecer no podía ser mas hermoso las nubes con un tono naranja, la brisa que movía las hojas de los arboles era simplemente perfecto.

Yo pare en seco era ahora o nunca - ¿levi que pasa? - su expresión no lo demostraba pero su miraba denotaba preocupación.

- Esto es muy importante así que escucha con atención por que no pienso repetirlo - ella simplemente asistió.

- Quiero terminar con esta estúpida relación a escondidas - pude ver que sus ojos se apagaron y simplemente agacho la cabeza.

- y..ya veo - estaba al borde del llanto - p..pero hay algui..

- la interrumpí - casate conmigo - dije cortante - ella simplemente alzó la mirada podía ver confusión en sus ojos pero también un brillo un brillo que jamas olvidaría - entonces ¿tu repuesta? - dije sin separar nuestras miradas - podía jurar que soné desesperado pero quería una respuesta - me agache y era humillante, ella a mi me gana por 10 malditos centímetros pero a la mierda el orgullo quería un el "SI" saque con sumo cuidado un estuche de mi bolsillo y y al abrirlo tenia un hermoso anillo plateado.

- ¿te casarías conmigo? - pregunte estaba nervioso, la respuesta que ella me diera lo definiría todo.

- S..si - dijo dejando salir lágrimas pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad - salto sobre mi tirándonos al pasto - acepto - dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Deje escapar una sonrisa, tal vez la sonrisa mas sincera de toda mi vida - gracias - susurré.

- porque? - pregunto sorprendida

- por hacerme tan feliz - dándole un beso fugas para sellar ese momento tan maravilloso que guardaría para toda mi vida - prometerme algo - la abrase como si se fuera a escapar.

- Di me - respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo.

- Que nunca te iras de mi lado - al no escuchar su respuesta me preocupe, pero al sentir como algo suave me acariciaba la mejilla supe cual era su respuesta.

- Jamas JAMAS me iré de tu - Esta vez yo la bese pero no con un beso cualquiera era uno de pasión de amor quería tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

" cuanto hubiera deseado que ese para siempre fuera real "

- ¿Incluso por Jaguer? - pregunte burlón.

- Ni por el ni por nadie - se sentó en mi abdomen - por que lo eres todo para mi - yo me levante dejándola caer cuidadosamente en el césped - gracias - susurré cerca de su oído noa acercamos para finalmente juntar nuestros labios dando paso a un tierno y dulce que demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Fin flashback..

Ese día fue el mas feliz de mi vida y nunca lo olvidare, "ERAMOS" felices por que ella ya no esta a mi lado.

Ahora la única compañera que tenia era la oscuridad de esta casa que abismos comprado para los dos.

Muy pocas veces vienen a visitarme y los entiendo en el estado en el que estoy quien querría verme? Pero así es mejor no quiero compasión y mucho menos sermones.

Los pocos que vienen me dicen que la olvide pero no puedo ella era mi mundo, le había entregado mi corazón y ya no tenia nada, en su lugar solo hay un hueco una cascara de lo que antes era lo único que latía y me mantenía con vida.

Pero eso ya no importa, ella rompió su promesa , ya ni estaba conmigo.

Dio un ultimo suspiro y se metió en las sabanas mientras poco a poco sentía como sus párpados se iban cerrando sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba hasta que cerro sus ojos por completo.

Tan solo quería que morfeo le diera un poco de paz y tranquilidad, que lo devolviera a la época donde era feliz con la mujer que amaba con aquella que una vez le dijo que lo amaba, con la única persona a quien le dio su corazón.

- Mikasa - susurro antes de caer en aquel oscuro y profundo lugar donde podía revivir lo que era la verdadera felicidad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que todo: Me disculpo por los inconvenientes del primer capítulo es que todo fue culpa del celular y los errores se pasaron de largo lo siento pero aquí está el segundo capítulo que los disfruten XD… contiene LEMMON…**

**FLASHBACK…**

Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta esperando su respuesta, no la iba a dejar salir sin "MI" recompensa o mejor dicho su pasaporte de salida.

-No- me contesto, si claro como si me conformara con eso, coloque mi pierna impidiendo el paso – que quieres ahora – deje escapar una sonrisa sádica, ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería solo que se hacia la difícil – tu sabes lo que quiero – tuvimos una leve batalla de miradas ninguno iba a ceder, dejo escapar un suspiro – se me hace tarde quítate del camino – y otra vez esa mirada que congelaría a cualquiera pero para su desgracia o "fortuna" yo no era un cualquiera – entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor ¿no? – con un rápido movimiento le agarre las muñecas haciendo presión para evitar que se zafara.

- suéltame – su mirada era como dos cuchillas afiladas

- no hasta que me des el maldito beso – "si un beso que pasaría a mayores"

- jajajaja tu sabes perfectamente que quieres algo mas – "EXACTO"

- si lo sabes para que atrasarlo – le susurre en el oído

- L..llegare tarde – sus ojos cambiaron estaban llenos de deseo y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar.

- Puedes excusarte – tome su boca ferozmente. Pero esta vez ella no tenía deseos de luchar, busque su boca con pasión, con deseo. Se sentía abrumada ese hombre algún día la iba a volver loca. Sin rodeos ella le regreso el beso con la misma intensidad y ferocidad. Ella también lo deseaba así, en ese preciso momento. Beso sus labios con fervor, saboreando el dulce y frio sabor de su aliento haciéndola desear más y más. Sus labios eran cálidos pero a la vez salvajes. Sus besos estaban encendiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Mordí su cuello sintiendo el olor y sabor de su piel deje chupetones en todas partes.

No sabían el cómo llegaron al borde de la cama, pero eso ya no importaba la dejo caer sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella. Cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo presionando más las cadera de Mikasa sobre su cadera para que sintiera lo que estaba provocando, causando un jadeo de parte de la femenina. Levi dejo escapar un gemido al sentir a Mikasa restregándose en su erección.

De un solo tirón levi le quito la camisa y la aventó seguido por su brasier negro, podía sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba, ver esos bellos pechos, redondos, firmes, coronados por dos pezones rosas, ver su respiración agitada por la excitación las marcas rojas que yacían en su cuello, que demostraba que era de su propiedad, piernas largas y firmes, abdomen plano era simplemente perfecta, amaba cada parte de ella. Era suya solamente suya.

"como desearía regresar a esa época donde podía amar y ser amado"

"¿En qué momento se quedó solo en ropa interior?" no lo sabía, vio como ese brillo aparecía en sus ojos y como se relamía los labios eso provocó que su "amiguito" creciera un poco más, volvió a besarla mientras que con las manos recorría todas las curvas de esta, para que finalmente ascender a sus pechos, metió un pezón a la boca mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano causando gemidos de placer era música para sus oídos, intercalándolos para causar más placer y el resultado era fascinante. Sus gestos y movimientos todo era una obra de arte, decidió descender hasta su vientre, Mikasa lo miraba con ansiedad la estaba torturando quería tenerlo dentro, levi sin hacerse esperar hundió en la cavidad de esta.

Ese maldito enano la estaba matando, Mikasa al sentirlo soltó un sonoro gemido, que importa si los vecinos los escuchan ese momento era solo para los dos. Levi metió su lengua hasta al fondo, ella arqueó la espalda para tener mejor acceso y jalo fuerte de sus cabellos, esto solo lograba excitarlo más, sin previo aviso (cofcofcomorarocofcof) metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de está logrando crear una nueva horda de placer después de un tiempo decidió meter el otro realizando movimientos circulares y de tijera, ella se retorcía y se aferraba a las sabanas la estaba llenando de placer y no duraría mucho para llegar al orgasmo, y como por arte de magia llego al climax. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que está en un rápido movimiento lo tumbara a la cama, quedando ella sobre el - "no es justo que yo esté completamente desnuda y tú no"- ella le quito el bóxer, se iba a vengar haría que el maldito enano se retorciera de placer, beso cada parte de su cuerpo mientras estimulaba con sus manos su ya "más que erguida" erección, vio que el gemía por el contacto, mordió su pezón izquierdo mientras subía y bajaba creando fricción en su miembro haciendo que ahogara sus gemidos cosa que no lograba, descendió hasta su pene, metió la punta en su boca mordiéndolo suavemente , la humedad y calidez que le proporcionaba era embriagante si seguía así terminaría viniéndose en su boca, Mikasa al ver su descuido metió todo lo que podía ese erguido miembro a su boca, subía y bajaba mientras que su lengua se paseaba por todos lados y lo que no alcanzaba lo estimulaba con la mano, mierda esa mujer seria su perdición, ella aumento el ritmo subía y bajaba con mayor velocidad y ferocidad, "¡No!" terminaría viniéndose en su boca y no lo permitiría. La alejo de su pene la necesitaba ahora la jalo acercándola hacia el uniendo sus labios una vez más, al separarse le susurro- "querías que me corriera en tu boca ¿no?- vaya esa mujer era de temer- "que crees, me correré dentro de ti hasta que no te puedas ni mover"- la volteé dejándola boca arriba y una hermosa sonrisa que por cierto solo era mía escapo demostrando que ella estaba deseosa y yo no me iba hacerme esperar; de una sola estocada entre en su interior ella dejo escapar un gemido, la sensación era increíble –"mierda estas muy apretada"- empecé con suaves envestidas logrando que se aferrara a mi cintura profundizando en contacto eso me dio a entender que quería que acelerara el ritmo lo cual cumplí aumentando la velocidad y ferocidad de mis envestidas logrando sacar sonoros gemidos que resonaban en la habitación aunque me cueste admitirlo yo estaba en igual o peores condiciones que ella " ¿Cómo no estar desesperado teniéndola sobre él? ¿En qué momento cambiaron de posición?" ella no se dejaba dominar fácilmente y lo estaba demostrando sus rebotes y movimientos eran fuertes y frenéticos, ya estaba llegado a su límite y al igual que ella me incorpore para empezar a envestirla con velocidad…-L-levi...- gemía con cada movimiento podía sentir como se estrechaba cada vez más logrando que la llenara por completo.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, nuestra respiración era agitada al igual que el latir de nuestros corazones. Rodeándola por su cintura para acercarla y darle un beso y en un susurro me digo –"te amo"

"Esas hermosa palabras que no volveré a escuchar, eran lo que me hacían realmente feliz"

- Yo también…

**FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK…**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos podía ver la luz entrar por la ventana, quería regresar a ese mundo donde la puedo ver sentir donde me sentía vivo, pero ya estaba de vuelta en la realidad en el mundo donde ella ya no está ¿cuantas veces tenía que soportar esta soledad? No lo sabía pero por que no ¿simplemente moría? Preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que fueron interrumpidas

-Ya es hora de levantarse enano- 2 esa voz tan fastidiosa solo le puede pertenecer a…"

- Maldita sea Hanji no puedes ser alguien normal – estaba con un humor de perros y lo demostraba.

- Relájate, Erwin me llamo – "mierda no otra vez"- no hiciste ninguna estupidez ¿verdad?- su voz mostraba preocupación odiaba eso, porque no me dejaban solo y ya, para ver si encontraba alguna forma de llegar a ella pero no; ellos siempre preocupados por mí, ellos eran lo único que me mantenía atado a este mundo, quería estar con ella pero de alguna forma sigo aquí parado respirando sin ningún motivo.

- No y ya déjame en paz – estaba harto de que se preocuparan por mí.

- Levi – susurro, yo sabía lo que iba a decir y no lo quería escuchar.

- Ya pasaron tres años, e-es hora de seguir adelante- le dolía decir esas palabras lo sabía, pero más doloroso para mi escucharlas.

- ¿Que siga adelante? Sabes perfectamente que ella lo era todo – lagrimas amenazaban por salir pero no lo permitiría.

- Y CREES QUE A MIKASA LE GUSTARÍA VERTE EN ESTE ESTADO – gritaba no solo con enojo también con tristeza – MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR TU HOGAR ES UNA POCILGA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EN LEVI MANIÁTICO POR LA LIMPIEZA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL LEVI QUE SEGUÍA ADELANTE SIN IMPORTAR LA CIRCUNSTANCIAS?

- MURIÓ CON ELLA – y era verdad ella se llevó todo, no tenías ganas de seguir en este mundo en el cual su existencia era solo una sombra – LÁRGATE NO QUIERO SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO – si seguía asi mis lágrimas saldrían.

- LEVI SIGUE A DELANTE ESO ES LO QUE ELLA QUERRÍA Y LO SABES – si eso es lo que ella querría, pero yo…seguía estancado en el pasado, no podía olvidarla ¿Cómo olvidas a la persona que era tu todo? ¿Remplazándola? Nadie la podría remplazar era la única que lo comprendía, la única que logro pasar por esa gran escudo de frialdad que con tanto empeño construyo y que ella de logro derribar, ella también sufrió él sabía todo de ella y ella todo de él no había secretos por muy imposible que sonara ellos con solo una mirada o un gesto sabían si algo andaba mal. Era irreparable nadie podría llenar el vacío solo ella y ahora….ya no está a mi lado.

- Sabes que no estás solo sé que es difícil pero… sigue a delante si no es por ti hazlo por mí por Erwin por ella – y vi como la maldita cuatro ojos lloraba – era pocas la veces en las que hanji lloraba y eso me desbastaba, mis únicos amigos los que considero familia estaban sufriendo por mí y aun que me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma intentaría seguir adelante aunque sabía que sería un fracaso lo haría por ellos no quería verlos en ese estado tan deplorable.

- lo are pero…- me miraba con esperanza – DEJA DE LLORAR MALDICIÓN, dile a Erwin que mañana nos vemos para hacer ese maldito viaje –"espero poder seguir con esto".

- Esas es la actitud enano – dijo antes de salir disparada de mi casa - "eso espero enano" pensaba hanji antes de llegar a la salida.

- Solo espero poder lograrlo…

"Si la vida es cruel muy cruel pero también era muy hermosa"

**Lo se soy una pervertida y de las peores XD, espero que les gustara es la primera vez que escribo lemmon acepto comentarios, críticasy sugerencias. Si hay errores lo lamento mucho les juro que leí y releí para evitar malentendidos y no se preocupen Mikasa aparecerá (cofcofesoesperocofcof) nos leemos ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me disculpo por la demora pero me llevaron a rastras a la finca familiar y no había internet y hasta ahora pude publicar el capítulo tres y espero que les guste también tengo un especial de navidad atrasado "MUY" atrasado pero que espero que puedan leer. Sin más interrupciones les dejo leer.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que aquella "platica" que tuve con la cuatro ojos de Hanji, ya estaba haciendo maletas para hacer el dichoso viaje que Erwin había planeado para "distraerme" pero antes de eso tenía que recoger unas cosa primero la ropa y las cosas del aseo personal pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Me acerque a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado derecho de mi cama y saque con mucho cuidado un pequeño cofre… _ese cofre que estaba lleno de hermosos recuerdos… _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin abrirlo? No lo sabía, pero si estaba seguro de algo. Si habría ese cofre un mar de lágrimas podrían salir y así fue, al destaparlo lo vi un hermoso broche para el cabello el cual tenía una rosa ese fue el regalo que le di en nuestra primera cita y valla que fue una muy rara, pero fue perfecta dejo el broche a un lado después saco una cadena con dos alas una blanca y una negra ese regalo se lo dio ella de cumpleaños y de navidad… _ese hermoso objeto sin duda se iba con el…_ pero lo que realmente buscaba era su mayor tesoro. La foto del día de su boda junto con su anillo y fue ahí donde no pudo contener las lágrimas que desde el comienzo querían salir. Sí, sin lugar a dudas ese fue el día más feliz de su vida, los dos estaban tomados de la mano ella llevaba un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco y su ojos grises brillaban como dos perlas, demostrando todo el amor que sentía y el correspondía esa mirada con igual o incluso mayor intensidad es más incluso se podía ver su sonrisa en la foto. Dos jotas de agua salada cayeron en el vidrio que cubría la hermosa foto con mi mano limpie las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – susurro odiaba sentirse débil pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer era su mayor fortaleza pero también era su mayor debilidad. Me puse mi anillo de bodas y guarde mi mayor tesoro en la maleta con mucho cuidado como si fuera un cristal que con el más mínimo tacto se destruiría.

Ya todo estaba listo, decidió dejar su hogar hecho un último vistazo a su basurero. Sí, eso era un basurero botellas, cristales rotos por todas partes, los platos sucios y ropa regada por todas partes - Mierda si ella viera esto de seguro me mataría – y una sutil y casi invisible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, él había muerto con ella – "El yo del pasado tendría este lugar limpio como un cristal" – Si, incluso su obsesión con la limpieza había desaparecido.

"_Ella se llevó todo..." _

"_Mi alma…" _

"_Mi corazón…" _

Cerro la puerta de la casa y se subió al auto, se marchó del lugar con una sonrisa amarga-"ya es hora de avanzar ¿eh?" – Si, seguiría adelante o aria el intento fallido de seguir en el mundo donde ella ya no está, porque estaba seguro que no podría ser feliz sin ella, pero tan solo haría el intento por sus amigos "SU FAMILIA" no quería verlos sufrir aunque siempre llevara esa mascara de indiferencia y frialdad el sentía y se preocupaba por su única familia no soportaría perderos eran lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo… _ellos eran la poca esperanza que le quedaba._

Ya había llegado a Rose, irónicamente fue ahí donde la conoció y donde vivió hermosos e inolvidable recuerdos junto a ella, cada lugar que recorría le traía un pequeño trozo de felicidad que luego se convertía en tristeza y melancolía. Estaciono el auto frete a la casa de Erwin su mejor amigo su casi hermano quien vivía con su ahora esposa Hanji – "pobre"- pensó vivir con esa loca no sería fácil pero por lo menos él era feliz junto con la mujer que ama.

Bajo del auto junto con su bolso y con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó a la puerta de a casa y toco el timbre, pero al hacerlo alcanzó a escuchar como una ollas caían al piso y como corrían de un lado para al otro. Él ya sabía lo que eso significaba y le alegraba un poco saber que por lo menos una vez se pudo vengar de una manera sutil de la cuatro ojos, por todas esas veces en las _que ella lo interrumpió en su hora "alegre"._

"_Que ahora ya no tenía"_

_Unos días con mi familia no ara daño, no soportaría perderos ellos también._

**Ahora si damas y caballeros en el siguiente capítulo segurito aparece (cofcofESOESPEROcofcof) espero que les haya gustado por favor di no es mucho pedir dejen comentarios eso me anima un poco y gracias a los que me siguen en esta historia me alegra que les gustara saludos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO XD…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno sé que me demore pero 030 no se me ocurría nada para la llegada de Mikasa pero ya esta espero que les guste…Ah, si intentare hacer los capítulos las largos.**

Llevaba una semana en la casa de Erwin todo parecía normal ese lugar daba un sentimiento cálido, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, me alegraba un poco estar con ellos, Hanji con sus locuras y el pobre Erwin intentando detenerla era agradable pero también tenía sus "defectos" por así decirlo y ese defecto se llamaba Hanji y el maldito whisky.

- ¡CÁLLATE¡- dije irritado

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? soy tu hermana y es normal hablar de esas cosas – dijo mientras bebía un poco de Whisky.

- Hanji amor deja de beber té emborracharas – dijo un calmado Erwin

- Claro que no – dijo Hanji a punto del colapso – Vamos enano ponte a beber con tu hermana.

- COMPÓRTATE POR DIOS – dije quitándole el trago de la mano - ¿Erwin que le vite a esta cuatro ojos?

- jajaja no trates así a mi mujer – contesto Erwin con una sonrisa – y respondiendo a tu pregunta ni yo lo sé.

- Oii, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Hanji al borde del llanto

- Que ni tu querida pareja sabe que tienes – conteste sarcástico era mi venganza.

- Deja de estar amargado enano, yo solo te pregunte que si ya has tenido sexo con alguna mujer – dijo Hanji aferrándose a Erwin.

- Primero muerto que responderte – "pero la verdad es que lo había intentado pero…su recuerdos siempre llegaban sus besos sus caricias no podía tocar a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella"

- Ja, ves amor el enano es un impotente – contesto Hanji

- CÁLLATE! – Solté un suspiro – voy a comprar unas cosas- me levante de la silla y camine hacia la puerta- llego más tarde- dije al salir de la casa.

Era un buen día la gente caminaba tranquilamente, era fin de semana la mayoría de las personas eran adolecentes, unos de compras otros, jugando y otros tomados de la mano muy enamorados caminando de un lado para el otro…en ese momento recordé a Mikasa, ella y yo cuando solíamos agarrarnos de la mano disimuladamente para evitar que nos descubrieran…moví mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos estúpidos recuerdos y entre a una tienda.

- valla valla y ese milagro – hablo un hombre detrás de mí.

- Mike – dije con el seño fruncido

- veo que aun me recuerdas bueno…es imposible de olvidar a alguien como yo – dijo alabándose.

- Tsk como sea.

- ¿Cómo has estado hace mucho tiempo que no bienes por aquí?

- Sobreviviendo- dije en tono seco no quería hablar de eso

- bien dime lo que necesitas.

- límpido y una botella de Whisky – dije sacando el dinero de mi billetera.

- Aquí tienes el límpido

- ¿y el whisky?- pregunte alzando una ceja, trate de alcanzarlo pero Mike me agarro la mano.

- Sabes que esto no arregla nada ¿verdad? – lo dijo en tono serio

- TSK eso no te incumbe – me deshice del agarre y cogí la botella y estaba caminando a la salida.

- Tal vez lo olvides un momento pero luego ¿Qué?

- No lo hago para olvidar – y sin más que decir salí de la tienda

- Espero que lo superes capitán – dijo en un susurro

- Señor se le ofrece algo – dijo una señora

- "Mierda" – no nada jajaja – dijo con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime

- ¿Entonces que hace en mi tienda?

- "MALDICION PIENSA PIENSA" –

- ¿Señor?

**Prov Levi:**

Estaba arto, arto de tener que soportar las miradas de pena y las palabras de consuelo eso no arreglaba nada lo único que hacían era el recordarme que por mi culpa ella estaba muerta.

"si tan solo ese día no te hubiese dejado ir…"

Camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, me dirigí a uno de los bancos y me senté apoyando mi espalda en ella y observe el lugar unos momentos y un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi mente.

**FLASHBACK…**

Estaba caminando por el parque.

- Maldita cuatro ojos – maldije por lo bajo según ella había dejado unos documentos muy importantes y me mando a mí a recogerlos con la escusa de que ella estaba en un "reunión" y no podía ir por ellos.

Una vez recuperado los dichosos documentos me senté en las bancas que quedaban cerca de un árbol, estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios y me estaba asando dentro del traje que llevaba puesto, me puse a observar a mi alrededor y todo parecía normal hasta que un estruendo llamo mi atención, busque el del origen de aquel ruido y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Un hombre como de dos metros fue derribado por nada más ni menos que una mujer, no la alcance a mirar definidamente pero se podía apreciar su belleza, una vez derrotado y humillado la muchacha se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué le dieron de comer a esa mocosa? – y es que no era para menos ese hombre no solo era alto también acuerpado se podía decir a simple vista que él tenía mucha fuerza pero…ella lo mando a bolar sin siquiera sudar. Dejé de pensar en ese acontecimiento, me levante de la banca y seguí mi camino.

"¿Quién diría que esa fue la primera vez que te vi y que poco tiempo después terminaría profundamente enamorado de ti?"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK… **

Cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar pero no lo lograba, saque la botella que tenía en mi bolsillo la destape y di un profundo trago y sentí como ese liquido quemaba mi garganta dejando un sabor amargo en la boca, solo me dedique a mirar a las personas ir y venir por un largo rato cuando sentí que ya era hora de regresar guarde todo, no quería llegar en un mal estado y preocupar a mis amigos.

Me levante de la silla comencé a caminar cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo mi atención era una mujer tenía el cabello negro corto y llevaba unos chores y una simple camisa blanca solo logre ver su espalda pero cuando se dio la vuelta sentí como mi corazón se detenía y de un momento a otro comenzaba a acelerarse, esa mujer se parecía mucho a Mikasa…No tenía que ser Mikasa.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr intentando alcanzarla pero las personas a mí alrededor me impedían el paso, para cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba.

-"¿Será que fue solo una ilusión? ¿Fue por el alcohol? ¡NO!"- me quede parado como un idiota esperando a que regresara pero nunca llego, no sé cómo pero me recupere y decida regresar a la casa de Erwin de seguro ya estaban preocupados.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a ese par de idiotas parados en la puerta.

- ¿Enano porque tardaste tanto? – me pregunto Hanji

- Levi y ¿tus compras?- esta vez fue Erwin el que pregunto

- ¿Qué tienes enano? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? o ¿Viste un fantasma?- dijo Hanji con burla

Yo aun no podía salir del estado shock pensando en lo sucedido unos momentos atrás

- Levi ¿paso algo?- pregunto Erwin que aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupado

-No nada- dije casi en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Eh? No te escuche- dijo Hanji acercándose.

- QUE NADA MALDICIÓN – grite esta angustiado y desesperado

- E-enano cálmate – dijo Hanji – además apestas a alcohol

- Levi ¿qué sucedió? – dijo Erwin demandante

- …nada

- ¿Y esperas que te crea?...Levi nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sé que no estás bien…¿Puedes confiar en nosotros? – Erwin pregunto de manera sumisa.

- Ya te dije que no es nada- intente zafarme de esos dos pero era imposible.

- ¿Levi que paso?- esta vez fue Hanji quien pregunto.

- nada, ¡MALDICION! – si seguían así terminaría escupiendo todo.

- sabes que no me detendré hasta que me digas la verdad- dijo Hanji con determinación.

- LA VI, CONTENTA -

- ¿A quién?

- A MIKASA, LA VI

- Con ese olor a alcohol hasta yo podría ver a mismo Satanás – dijo Erwin con tono serio.

- NO FUE POR EL ALCOHOL, LA VI –Estaba furioso

- P-pero eso es imposible ella esta-

La interrumpí – MUERTA, LO SE – pase mi mano por mi cabello esta exasperado- la seguí pero ella se fue…y no me vio.

- E-enano – dijo decaída Hanji.

- Levi es mejor que descanses – dijo Erwin

- No.

- Levi ve – dijo autoritario

- Que no, estoy bien.

- ¿Qué estás bien? Mírate estas alucinando-

- MALDICIÓN, QUE NO FUE UNA ILUSIÓN.

- No entonces ¿Qué?

- Era ella…estoy…segu

- Ve y descansa- lo interrumpió - descansa lo necesitas.

- TE DIJE QU…-hanji le pego en cuello causando que se desmallara.

- Erwin llévalo a su habitación-

- Si- dijo tomando a Levi y cargándolo hasta la habitación.

- ¿Crees que lo que dice sea verdad?-

- No eso es imposible- soltó un largo suspiro – creo que hay que llamarla.

- sabes lo que pienso de eso- dijo enojada- no es la solución.

- lo sé…pero tal vez esto le haga bien y pueda olvidarla.

- No se puede olvidar de un día para el otro y menos si es amor sincero- lo reprocho

- lose pero no queda de otra - miro hacia la habitación- no puedo ver como mi hermano se desmorona poco a poco.

- Yo tampoco pero…no creo que sea lo correcto tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que siente Levi además….. ¿Por qué no creerle?

- Eso es imposible y lo sabes… ¿cuento contigo? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos

- Esta bien pero…si algo sale mal es todo culpa tuya- soltó un suspiro- solo espero que funcione.

- yo también…yo también

"Al destino le gusta jugar y nosotros siempre terminamos enredados en ese juego"

**Y que tal ¿eh? Les gusto no les gusto dejes sus reviews eso me anima…¿Qué quiere decir esa frase? No se preocupen esos dos terminaran juntos nos leemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola sé que me demore pero fue por falta de inspiración además aquí al FIN se resolverá la duda de cómo "supuestamente" murió Mikasa espero que les guste. **

Desperté en mi habitación cuando todo lo sucedido me llego de golpe me levante tan rápido como un rayo tenía que salir de allí y buscarla pero ¿y si solo fue una ilusión? ¿y si todo fue una jugarreta de mi mente? ¿ y si fue el alcohol? No, era ella…tiene que ser ella.

- Enano hasta que despertaste – dijo Hanji al romper la puerta – tomate esto – me entrego una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

- No necesito eso, estoy bien – dije irritado

- Deja de ser testarudo y trágatelo –

- Ja no estaría postrado en esta cama si "ALGUIEN" no me hubiera golpeado –

- Eso te pasa por lento, has perdido forma en el pasado no hubieras caído tan fácilmente –

- No perdí forma solo….

- Dejaste de ser tú –dijo en un susurro pero lo alcance a escuchar

- Si…

- Bueno como decía – me pego en el estomago sacándome el aire – trágate la maldita pastilla – intento embutirme la píldora.

- YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN – de un manotazo tire la pastilla y el vaso de agua, dejando pequeños fragmentos de cristal en el piso.

- que estas bien, mírate estas delirando

- ¡MIERDA! YO SÉ LO QUE VI

- Ah si, entonces donde esta a ver…enfrenta la realidad ella…

- ESTÁ VIVA

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dijo con la voz quebrada- ELLA SE FUE ACÉPTALO DE UNA VEZ –

- ¿CREES QUE NO LO ACEPTE? SABES EL MARTIRIÓ QUE ES PARA MÍ EL DESPERTAR CADA MAÑANA Y SABER QUE ELLA ESTABA MUERTA PERO ESO SE ACABO LA ENCONTRÉ Y LA BUSCARE NO IMPORTA EL CÓMO PERO LA ENCONTRARE.

- YA VASTA, SUPÉRALO COMO SABES QUE ELLA ES REAL - Hanji tenía los ojos aguados sabia el dolor por el cual pasaba su amigo - "tal vez Erwin tenga razón" – pensó.

- Solo lo sé – susurre

- Mejor descansa lo necesitas mañana viene visita así que arregla esa cara de culo que llevas – dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

No sabía qué hacer por un lado quería salir de ese encierro y buscarla. Quería verla una vez más, sentirla, tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla escapar pero no podía dejar la casa si desaparecía Erwin y Hanji se volvería loco y me mandarían al siquiatra. Pero algo más me preocupaba la cuatro ojos dijo que vendría visita pero ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Me arreglé con ropa casual tenia puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos baje por las escaleras y me encontré con una mujer de cabellos monos y ojos ámbar, no había cambiado nada.

- Cuanto tiempo Rivaille – dijo con tono suave

- Si – le indique con la mano que se centra.

- Me entere de lo de Ackerman lo siento – dijo agachando la mirada.

- Tú no la mataste así que no necesito tus disculpas – dije con tono frio

- Fue muy dífila para ti –

- lo es – odio los putos consuelos ¿es que no nada mejor que hacer? – directo al grano Petra.

- Yo solo vine a darte todo mi apoyo – agarro mi mano pero yo la aparte enseguida – y quería ver…si…p-podria…

- Escúpelo – dije alzando una ceja.

- ¿S-sabes lo importante que eres para mi verdad? – estaba sonrojada

- No

- P-pues yo quería ver si podíamos…comenzar…de nuevo.

- Nunca hubo nada

- P-pero podría

- No, si eso es todo a lo que viniste te puedes ir

- R-rivaille e-espera

- QUE?

- Podría hacerte una pregunta?- dijo apenada

- SI y que sea rápido

- ¿C-como murió Ackerman?

Me quede congelado, de todas la preguntas ¿Por qué esa? Ya había pasado tres años desde aquel incidente pero dolía el recordarlo.

- S-si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé –

- No…está bien – solo espero no colapsar

**FLASHBACK…**

Estábamos acostados en la cama fue una noche un poco "intensa" **(cofcofysiquelofuecofcofXD) **estaba dormido hasta que sentí que "alguien" se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por la habitación.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la abrase por la cintura

- A la ducha – contesto intentando librarse del agarre

- Te acompaño – dijo seductoramente, caminaron hasta llegar al baño pero Levi no la soltaba.

- Ya llegamos así que suéltame – se retorcía para poder salir de los brazos de Levi pero solo asi mas fuerte el agarre.

- No, te ayudare con tu baño – tenía tantas ideas de cómo hacer ese baño más "interesante".

- No, así nunca llegare al aeropuerto

- Esa es la idea – le susurro en el oído.

- Ya veo entonces – ella lo beso y el sin dudarlo le correspondió pero de repente fue derribado cayendo de culo en el piso, fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de aferrase a algo y ella se encerró en el baño.

- MALDICIÓN, ACKERMAN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA – se recompuso rápido y golpeo la puerta.

- No, ahora siéntate a esperar a que salga.

- Estas de broma, sal ahora

- …

- Ackerman

-….

- MIKASA SI NO ABRES TUMBARE LA PUERTA.

- …

- JODER!- y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro esa mujer me tenia loco, podría jurar escuchar una pequeña carcajada del otro lado de la puerta y como un idiota la espere hasta que finalmente salió.

- ¿Cuando te vestiste?

- En el baño

- ¿y se puede saber por qué?

- Porque si salía solo con la toalla cierto animal en celo me atacaría y no podría llegar al aeropuerto.

- ¿Y ese animal cómo es?

- Enano…

- Ah, si….

- Si, es un enano gruñón

- Pero ese enano te vuelve loca

- No lo voy a negar – estaba satisfecho con su respuesta pero quería más.

- Segura que es enano? Porque su nunca te quejas del tamaño en la cama

- …..

- Ahora…comprobemos mi teoría – intente acercarme pero ella se alejo.

- ya debo irme.

- TSK

- llegare tarde

- Espérame, te acompañare

- Cinco minutos y contando

- Maldita – susurre

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Estaba con Mikasa en el Aeropuerto, se podía ver que se acercaba una tormenta el cielo estaba nublado por nubes negras "lindo día para tomar un vuelo" pensé.

AEROPUERTO 6:23 PM

Todo el mundo corrían con sus maletas de un lado para el otro chocando unos con otros, y Mikasa y yo no éramos la excepción su vuelo estaba a punto de salir y nosotros buscando como idiotas el cartel con el numero 15 que era del de Mikasa hasta que finalmente lo encontramos al llegar nos detuvimos era hora de la despedida.

"cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir"

- Va a estar Kirschtein – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

- Si

- y ¿por qué tienes que ir tu? – estaba enojado no iba a darle una oportunidad a ese idiota

- es el cumpleaños de Armin

- y ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? – en ese momento su celular sonó

- Tú tienes que trabajar

- …..

- Deja los celos

- ¿Quien esta celoso mocosa?

- Jean

- Tsk y el p… - fue interrumpido

- Porque ahora estoy casada con un enano.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO NÚMERO 15 YA ESTÁ POR DESPEGAR

- Adiós nos vemos en dos días – dijo dando la vuelta para irse

- Mikasa – la llame y cuando se dio la vuelta la bese – no olvides quien es el animal que te vuelve loca.

- …Cuidate – dije en un susurro

- ella asistió con la cabeza y desapareció

**Al día siguiente... **

Caminaba bajo el paraguas que me protegía de la lluvia y esta no cesaba y para colmo mi auto se descompuso por lo cual tenía que ir caminando, durante el trayecto me fui maldición a cada una de los automóviles que me cruzaba que pasaban a toda velocidad sobre los enormes charcos mojando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, ni sabia porque sostenía el maldito paraguas cuando ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza "este día no podría ser mejor" pensé.

A pesar de todo seguí caminando faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a casa cuando de depende a mi celular le dio por sonar ni siquiera se me dio por mirar el numero y conteste de mala gana.

- Que?

- E-es usted el señor Levi Rivaille – Dijo una voz temblorosa

- Si quien habla? – dije mientras caminaba

- Soy K-kaname y trabajo para la aerolínea Aveo y….

- Que sucede? – Dijo irritado Levi – Mire no tengo todo el día así que….

Interrumpiendo – N-no sé cómo decirle esto…el avión donde viajaba su esposa sufrió un accidente- dijo seria – vera al parecer hubo una falla técnica y se estrello contra el océano….me esta escuchando?...hola?...

"Alguna vez sentiste como tu mundo se viene abajo en menos de un segundo pues yo si"

Tan solo con esas palabras mi cuerpo se quedo estático y el teléfono que tenía en mis manos término en el piso, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera irregular y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí….miedo.

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitían, tome el primer taxi que me encontré y me dirigí al aeropuerto a los pocos minutos los cuales para mi fueron eternos llegue al aeropuerto al entrar lo prime que vi fueron a miles de personas corriendo, gritando, llorando y a lo lejos logre ver a Hanji y Erwin hablando con un hombre ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba camine asía ellos y entre más me acercaba veía a algunas personas peleando con los empleados de la aerolínea y otros llorando siendo consolados por sus familiares la angustia y la desesperación se sentía en el aire.

- L-levi – dijo Hanji quien ya estaba llorando

- Levi el es…

- No creo que sea hora de formalidades- dijo en tono seco –vera joven el habion donde viajaba su esposa tuvo una falla técnica y se estrello en medio del océano, tuvo una falla en uno d3e los motores principales.

- Su esposa era Mikasa Ackerman vuelo número 15 verdad? – me pregunto

- ….Si – las palabras no salían

- Bueno como decía no sabemos que lo provoco y estamos investigando aquello ya hay algunos equipos de recate en camino y si le soy sincero dudo mucho que su esposa allá sover….- no lo deje terminar la frase lo agarre de la camisa y l alce estaba furioso nervioso pero más que todos asustado.

- Mira pedazo de mierda mas te vale que mi esposa este bien.

- S-señor y-yo –n-no puedo a-asegurar –n-nada

- Te juro que si algo le llega a pasar yo personalmente te llevare al infierno.

- Levi cálmate – dijo Erwin pero lo ignore

- S-señor p-por favor calmase

- QUE ME CALME? MI ESPOSA PUEDE ESTAR MUER…. – las palabras no salían pero eso no evitaba que mi furia se saliera – Y QUIEREN QUE ME CALME.

- S-señor hay muchas familias que están igual que usted

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA – era egoísta lo sabia pero quería tenerla a mi lado saber que todo estaba bien que esto solo era una pesadilla nada más.

- DÍGAME QUE ESTÁ BIEN ¡DÍGALO! – estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero una mano me detuvo.

- Déjalo Levi – era Erwin

- Como puedes….- no termine de hablar cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban.

- L-lo siento

- N-no puede ser verdad – dije con la voz rota

"_ese día lo perdí a quien más amaba mi mundo se binó abajo en un abrir y serrar de ojos y lo peor de todo nunca le pude decir cuánto la amaba"._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK… **

- Alguna otra pregunta – dije con la voz apagada

- ¿Q-que paso después?

- No lo recuerdo

- Lo siento tanto…gracias por compartir esto conmigo – dijo sonriendo

- Algo más

- Déjame ayudarte – Ayudarme? Estaba loca como puede decir semejante estupidez.

- Y como seria eso? – dije con sarcasmo

-Ya pasaron tres años Rivallie no crees que ya es hora de….retornar tu vida?

- Claro porque no – Sarcasmo y mucho

- Piénsalo – dijo mirando su regló – ya es tarde tengo trabajo – se levanto y me entrego un papel con su número – llámame cuando quieras hablar – piénsalo si – me beso muy cerca de los labios – te ayudare a olvidar – y se fue

- Es que no entiende que es el sarcasmo? – dije en voz alta

- Ya pueden salir - dije irritado

- Enano por qué no la besaste? – dijo Hanji con brillo en los ojos

- eso no te importa cuatro ojos

- Amargado llámala y salgan a pasear

- No, y Erwin fuiste tú quien planeo todo esto verdad?

- Sabes que es por tu bien

- Dejen de meterse en la vida de las otras personas

- Enano ese es mi deber como hermana mayor

- VETE A LA MIERDA, me voy a dormir

- JAJAJA DUERME CON LOS ANGELITOS ENANO

- CALLATE

- Erwin te lo repito ¿estás seguro de esto?

- No, pero es por su bien

- Sabes que odio esto

- Lo sé, pero no fuiste tú la que insistió en juntar a Levi y Mikasa en primer lugar

- Eso fue diferente

- Si ¿en qué?

- En todo, Erwin sabes que Petra ama a Levi ¿verdad?

- Si

- No la lastimes

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque Levi no la ama ni la amara sabe que lo de ellos nunca funcionara

- Es solo para que el la olvide

- Y luego ¿qué? ¿Qué pasara con Petra?

- soltando un suspiro – No lo sé pero todo esto es por el bien de Levi

- No funcionara ya te lo dije – dijo Hanji en un susurro

- Que si ahora vamos a descansar

- Esta bien pero….esta noche no podrás dormir – dijo asiendo círculos en el pecho del hombre

- Te espero arriba

- JAJAJA prepárate Grrrr – "Algo me dice que los problema apenas comienzan"

**¿COMENTARIOS? Y si ya se muchos de ustedes quieren matan a Petra yo igual, por eso no lo beso me arrancaría la mano por escribir eso ;) gracias a los que siguen la historia y perdón si no puede responder los comentarios el computador me jode la vida espero que les gustara nos leemos. **


End file.
